


[Podfic] Bella Gerant Alii

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, References to Imperialism, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: He tried to no longer think of edelweiss in the rocky peaks of the Alps, clutched in the outstretched hands of a nation he knew all too well. He tried to no longer think of quiet nights spent with only mountain air surrounding him, a childhood unfettered by human expectations or demands or desires. He tried to keep busy.
Relationships: Austria & Spain (Hetalia), Austria/Spain (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Bella Gerant Alii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellitas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bella Gerant Alii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875779) by [wiildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiildflowers/pseuds/wiildflowers). 



**Fanfic:** [Bella Gerant Alii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875779)

**Length** : 08:40 minutes

 **Download** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/file/8cpnWRyB#VDGeEYJ5733DA1PkRgM0EVX49dFcP0qjWq2pIu8JQCE)

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll learn to pronounce words the right way


End file.
